


Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Defeated By An 8-Year-Old

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: You're The Sunflower [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (yet), 5+1 Times, Family Fluff, Gen, Just a kid using his ability of no one can say no to me, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Peter continues to be the most precious child in the world, Precious Peter Parker, Sunflower Peter is baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: Or 5 times the Avengers couldn't say no to Peter, even when they maybe definitely shouldn't have.Plus the one time Rhodey was the only one able to.Alternatively called: "He's A Kid, Tony. How Much Trouble Can He Be?"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Daisy Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: You're The Sunflower [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469042
Comments: 15
Kudos: 229





	1. Peter And Steve Make A New (Very Large) Friend

The sound of Peter’s laughter echoed through the entire floor, making Tony smile as he stepped off the elevator and into the Avengers’ common area. He hadn’t seen his son since breakfast that morning, when Steve offered to take Peter to the park since Tony had to work, and at the time his son was still pretty pouty that his dad wasn’t coming with them. The sound of his laughter meant that he must have had a good day, which was a relief especially since it was the first time anyone besides Tony had gone out with Peter alone. He had been worried about Steve’s ability to handle his son, who was trouble at the best of time, but it obviously went well.

“Wait, Daisy come back here! You’re still wet!” Steve was yelling, and okay maybe Tony had spoken too soon, because suddenly a streak of black ran into the living room, jumping up onto the couch just as Steve came into the room behind it, Peter trailing along with a towel as he continued to giggle.

“I don’t think she likes baths very much, Mr. America.” Peter giggled, handing the towel over to Steve as he slowly approached the couch, and what Tony now saw was a dog rubbing itself along the back like it was trying to dry off. The dog barked as soon as it noticed Steve approaching, and lept over the back of the couch before it could be caught, running towards Peter like this was some sort of game being played.

The dog was _huge._ Standing next to Peter it was over half his height and probably weighed more than him if Tony had to bet, and when it bumped against him trying to avoid Steve, Peter stumbled, although he never stopped laughing as she continued to run off.

“Daddy!” Peter yelled as the dog began to run towards Tony, clearly making a beeline for the exit where he was still standing. “Stop Daisy!”

Tony raised an eyebrow at his kid, wondering how he exactly expected him to do that when the dog looked closer to a bear than a pet, but he crouched slightly anyways, bracing himself for impact as the dog came barreling towards him, and he was able to get his arms around her shoulders to pull her to stop before she could get any further.

Which left him covered in wet dog fur as he sat there holding the dog until Steve could reach them to dry her off. Worse his hands weren’t free so he couldn’t even push her giant face away as she shoved it into his, woofing softly like she had won something he didn’t know about.

As soon as Steve pulled the dog away from Tony, Peter was pushing himself into her place in his arms, smiling brightly despite the fact he was also wet and covered in dog fur. “Daddy, guess what me and Mr. ‘Merica did today?”

“Adopted a wild bear?” Tony teased, standing up with Peter in his arms, raising an eyebrow at Steve who was struggling to keep the dog in place as he tried to finish drying her off. “You know, when I suggest the two of you get out of the tower today, this wasn’t exactly what I meant for you to do.”

“It wasn’t exactly what I expected to do either,” Steve admitted, finally giving up on trying to dry the dog. She licked his face the moment he threw the towel aside, before promptly laying down across his lap and trapping him on the floor. Steve sighed, looking up at Peter. “Kiddo did you really have to pick out the biggest dog in the shelter?”

Peter laughed. “She picked me out! Besides, her name is Daisy! We’re flower pals.”

Peter squirmed in Tony’s arms until his dad put him down, running over immediately to sit beside Daisy, who shoved her face immediately into his hands to be pet. Tony sighed as he looked at his son, who was so very clearly already attached to the dog, and wondered how exactly he was going to break the news they couldn’t keep a dog, especially one he hadn’t asked for permission to get.

“Sunflower, you know you can’t just go adopting dogs without talking to me first. They’re a lot of work,” Tony started, but before he could even start explaining why Daisy needed to go back, Steve was butting in.

“Peter didn’t adopt Daisy, Tony,” Steve assured him, a resigned look coming across his face that told Tony everything he needed to know even before he spoke. “I did.”

Tony couldn’t stop the smirk that spread across his face at Steve’s words. “Kid got to you too, huh?”

Steve nodded, groaning loudly in defeat as he fell back against the couch, causing Peter to laugh even more, a proud smile on his face that said he knew exactly the amount of power he held and the exact right way to use it. “He wanted to visit the animal shelter and I couldn’t say no and then we met Daisy- “

“And Peter gave you that look, right, and you couldn’t say no when he asked you to adopt her?” Tony guessed, and Steve nodded causing Tony to bark out a laugh. “I told you he was trouble, Cap. You said you could handle it.”

“I underestimated the capability of his puppy dog eyes.” Steve moaned, and Tony could only smile widely at the admittance.

“It happens to the best of us. I haven’t met a single person who could say no to Peter when he wants something.”

“Daddy, Mr. ‘Merica can keep Daisy, can’t he?” Peter asked, butting into the conversation, looming between his Dad and Steve with his best pleading look. Daisy tilted her head at Tony also, as if to copy Peter’s look and repeat his plea.

Tony sighed, looking over at Steve and thinking about the conversation they had had not too many nights ago. Dogs were supposed to be great for mental health, and the Captain did still seem to be lonely despite having the Avengers and Peter around. A dog could certainly help him with that also, given of course that he actually wanted to keep her.

Tony shrugged. “If Cap wants to keep her, I don’t see why he can’t. But she is absolutely _not_ allowed onto our floor.”

Peter and Daisy both turned their looks towards Steve, who had already given in before Peter could even ask.

“Of course, I want to keep her, Pete.”

Peter grinned brightly, wiggling where he sat on the ground clearly excited, and after a moment when that wasn’t enough, he began to flap his hands also.

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at his son’s excitement, especially when Peter finally made his way to his feet, throwing himself across Daisy to hug Steve, bouncing on his feet the entire time. “Thank you thank you thank you Mr. America! I promise I’ll help you play with Daisy and brush her and make sure she’s happy!”

Steve smiled, ruffling Peter’s hair before the boy could pull away, too excited to hold still for very long. “I appreciate that Peter. Daisy likes you a lot, so I’m sure she’ll love to spend time with you.”

Peter grinned, bouncing over towards his dad to hug him as well.

Daisy jumped up after Peter, clearly sensing his excitement and assuming it was time to play, and as soon as Peter moved away from his dad, she was bringing him a tug of war toy, pushing it into his hands.

Peter grinned, taking hold of the toy and pulling it as hard as he could, which Daisy must not have expected because after a moment she let go, and Peter was left the victor. He giggled then, as Daisy wagged her tail in a challenge, and Peter took off running with the toy, Daisy following right behind him.

Steve pulled himself up onto the couch to safety, and Tony joined him, watching the pair run around the living room.

It was the happiest Tony had seen Peter since the Battle of New York. And as he snuck a glance over at Steve, he realized it was maybe the happiest he had seen the captain since they first met.


	2. Clint Gets To Be The Fun Uncle, Just This Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, you look awful sad for a kid petting a dog.” A voice commented, and a moment later a pair of legs had come into Peter’s view. He gasped loudly, flipping himself over quickly so that he could see his uncle. 
> 
> “Uncle Clint! Thank god you’re here to save me. I was about to die from boredom.”

Peter was bored. And not just the regular type of bored, no Peter was so bored he felt like he was gonna explode if he didn’t get the chance to do something soon. His dad has been busy with work all day so Peter couldn’t be with him, and Mr. America, who was supposed to be teaching him to play piano, got called away on some Avengers thing. He couldn’t even play fetch with Daisy or anything because his dad had forbidden them from doing that inside after Daisy broke the coffee table, and Peter accidentally knocked the art off the wall, and they may have sort of shattered a mirror.

Peter didn’t get in trouble a lot, but he’s pretty sure he had gotten very close when Tony found them in that predicament. The sigh his dad let was maybe the longest and loudest one Peter had heard yet, and that was saying something because Tony sighed at him a lot. In retrospect, Peter probably _should_ have known better, but he never imagined that Daisy could wind up doing more damage than he ever had alone.

She was bigger than him though, so it kind of made sense. Just like how his dad was always causing bigger messes than he was cause he was a bigger person.

Of course, knowing all of that didn’t make Peter any less bored. There was just nothing to do that was grabbing his attention, and no one was around to play with him.

Even hanging upside down from the couch didn’t give him any new ideas on how to have fun, although it did make Daisy lick his face before settling underneath him. Which at least meant he could pet her from his upside-down position.

“You know, you look awful sad for a kid petting a dog.” A voice commented, and a moment later a pair of legs had come into Peter’s view. He gasped loudly, flipping himself over quickly so that he could see his uncle.

“Uncle Clint!” Peter grinned, throwing himself at the man for a hug, which Clint was obviously expecting as he caught Peter easily, stepping over Daisy so they could fall onto the couch together. Peter was moving in an instant to make himself comfortable, flopping against his Uncle with a dramatic sigh. “Thank god you’re here to save me. I was about to _die_ from boredom.”

“Oh, is that why you looked so upset?” Clint asked, smiling slightly when Peter predictably nodded his agreement.

“I hate being bored. Especially when I’m all alone.”

“Wait a minute, Peter why _are_ you alone?” Clint frowned, looking around the living room, having just now realized there was no one else around. Who left an 8-year old by themselves? “Shouldn’t someone be watching you? Where is your dad at?”

“He’s at work,” Peter said, shrugging his shoulders like this was all too common of an occurrence. “I guess technically I’m not _alone_ because he is just upstairs, but he’s doing important business things so I can’t go be with him.”

“I’m pretty sure that still counts as leaving you alone. You’re too young to not have anyone watching you. What if something happened?”

Peter huffed offended when Clint called him young, rolling his eyes as he gestured towards the ceiling “JARVIS is here, remember? If I need something he can get dad for me. It’s not like I need a physical babysitter, I can take care of myself.”

“I’m sure you can, kiddo. But I’m still going to talk to you dad about this later.” Clint said, and Peter shrugged again as if to say ‘if you really want to.’

“Until dad is done with work so you can talk, can we go do something?” Peter asked hopefully, and Clint couldn’t help but laugh at the way he skillfully and very quickly changed the subject.

“Sure we can, Pete. What do you want to do?”

“Well, Daisy probably needs to go on a walk,” Peter started, causing the dog in question to raise her head, tilting it slightly at the pair as if she was listening to their conversation. “But it’s really hot outside, and Daisy has thick fur so she’ll probably need something to cool off after. Of course, there just so happens to be an ice cream stand that sells doggy and people ice cream on Daisy’s favorite path, and that would probably cool her off.”

Daisy let out a quiet boof as if to agree, standing up and stretching as Clint looked between the pair, and then down at his watch.

“Well if Daisy needs a walk, we can certainly take her on one, but I don’t know about the ice cream, Peter. I mean it’s getting pretty close to dinner time. You wouldn’t want to ruin your or Daisy’s appetites, would you?”

“We’ll still eat dinner, won’t we Daisy?” Peter asked the dog, who again tilted her head at him, looking confused. After a long moment though she turned, walking over towards the door. Peter turned back to Clint, giving him the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. “Please, Uncle Clint? We don’t even have to tell daddy.”

“Well…” If it was his kids, Clint knew he would have said no in an instant. After all, he knew all too well that just because a kid made a promise didn’t mean they would be able to keep it, even if they actually intended to. As a father, it was his responsibility to make sure his kids didn’t ruin their dinner.

But Peter wasn’t his kid. And Clint didn’t have to be a father with him. Instead, he had the wonderful chance to simply be the fun uncle, who had zero responsibilities other than making sure his nephew had a good day.

And well Peter did say he was about to _die_ from boredom. What kind of Uncle would Clint be if he didn’t help with that?

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to get a little ice cream. But only a small one, okay? We don’t want to ruin your dinner too much.”

Peter grinned blindingly bright, hugging Clint tightly for all of two seconds before he was jumping up, bouncing towards the door to put his shoes on.

Clint couldn’t help but laugh as he followed him. Peter’s enthusiasm was always infectious. Not even Tony would be able to blame Clint for giving in when Peter reacted the way that he did.


End file.
